Patching Things Up
by RisingSonic17
Summary: A week has past after Bayonetta and Corrin's battle. The two haven't spoken to each other and are still hurt from the backlash. There is a way Bayonetta and Corrin can patch things up, and Dark Pit and Lucina have an idea how.
**Author's Note: Spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates Revelations and Bayonetta 2**

It's been quiet for the past week in the Smash Mansion. There was still some heated tension after the last tournament. Corrin and Bayonetta haven't been seen much around the mansion after their confrontation as both chose to stay isolated in their rooms. Corrin had fallen into depression, his usual smile and happy attitude had disappeared. Kamui has been trying her best to comfort her brother and help him forget Bayonetta, but it was no use. Truth was that Corrin was still in love with Bayonetta. However, he felt betrayed and hurt that the woman he fell for wasn't the angel he thought she was.

Bayonetta felt horrible about taking advantage of Corrin. Corrin had given her his trust, showed nothing but affection to her, and she saw it as an opportunity to use him. Bayonetta wanted to apologize to Corrin, but her pride was holding her back.

The two were also not competing in tournaments. Corrin hasn't been entering due to his depression and it was starting to worry his family members. Bayonetta did not want to come in contact with anyone. That was an opportunity for all the Smashers to tease her about her lost. The Smashers thought the reason Bayonetta wasn't speaking to Corrin is because she's salty about her lost. They don't understand the situation.

Bayonetta wasn't hated by everyone in the mansion. Besides Cloud, there were two other Smashers who have a neutral stance on Bayonetta. Dark Pit and Lucina didn't have much interaction with Bayonetta during her time in the mansion. Dark Pit has only encountered her once and she backed off of him when he said he was taken. Lucina hasn't gotten the chance to speak to Bayonetta. She's only gotten the chance to see her in battle.

Dark Pit and Lucina were outside sitting under a tree. Dark Pit was resting his head on Lucina's lap while Lucina stroked his hair.

"Things have been very quiet here lately, it's a little scary." Lucina muttered.

"Tell me about. I'm not used to things getting so serious around here…it's off putting." Dark Pit added.

"Everyone is still feeling the aftermath of the battle between Corrin and Bayonetta. I've never seen Corrin so angry before. He looked like he was an entirely different person."

"I think it was all a big misunderstanding. I don't think Bayonetta was intending to make Corrin rage like that. Think about it. What do we really know about Corrin?"

"He has dragon blood, he's a prince, and has a lot of siblings."

"That's it really. There's more to Corrin than what he's giving us. He's never mentioned anything about his parents, so I would assume that it was Bayonetta's first time hearing about Corrin's mother."

"You have a point there Pittoo. I understood Corrin's rage during the fight. A reminder of losing your loved ones is a really heart wrenching thing to remember. I feel bad for Corrin."

"Ahh, well. Not much we can do about it then just wait until they make up." Dark Pit shrugged.

Lucina took a moment to think until an idea struck in her head. "Maybe we can do something."

"Hmm? What did you have in mind?"

"We can help Corrin and Bayonetta make up and become friends again. I suggest we speak to the both to help them open up a little more. After we've done that, we can convince them to meet up somewhere and speak to each other to make up."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll handle Corrin while you go find Bayonetta. Think you can try and hold a conversation with Bayonetta?"

"It's worth a shot. We have to do whatever we can to ensure their happiness."

"I guess. I'll go talk to Kamui, maybe she knows where I can find Corrin. Bayonetta hasn't been seen for a week, your job is a little harder."

"You're right. I'm sure there's someone who knows her whereabouts. Good luck Pittoo."

Dark Pit heads to the mansion to go talk to Kamui while Lucina goes to the forest to find Bayonetta.

* * *

Cloud was in the forest taking a walk. Unlike a lot of the smashers, he was concerned about Bayonetta's whereabouts. _"Where could Bayonetta be? I hope she didn't get herself into any trouble. I've been busy comforting Kamui for the week. I know this has been stressful for her. She's slowly recovering from her breakdown. I'm doing as much as I can to make sure she feels better."_

Cloud got out of train of thought when he saw a black crow perched on a tree branch. Cloud took a moment to stare at the crow until he realized who it actually was. "Bayonetta, I know that's you. You told me all about you changing into different animals."

Bayonetta got down from the tree and changed back into her human form. "Nice to see you Cloudy. At least you're someone who doesn't want my head on a silver platter."

"I was just taking a walk. I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Has things cleared up yet?"

"Unfortunately not. Corrin hasn't been seen in a while. Kamui is trying to keep herself together, and everyone still hates you."

Bayonetta sighed. "Cloud, I know what I did to the little one was wrong. I'll admit that was cruel. All those things you said about him being in love with me and giving me his trust. Maybe I should've been nicer to him. He never caused any harm to me. I let my pride get in my way of being a decent being."

"You didn't mean anything you said about Corrin's mom didn't you? It was all a misunderstanding?"

"Yes. That was the first time I've heard of his mother. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"I believe you. I'm glad you understand that you were wrong. I know you're not heartless. Now the only thing you have to do is apologize to Corrin. He's out here somewhere. I hope we find him soon. I'll catch you later Bayonetta."

Cloud walks out of the forest leaving Bayonetta to herself. Bayonetta stood there thinking about Corrin. What if he doesn't want to speak to her? Corrin still doesn't trust her. Would Corrin accept her apology if she said it?

 _"Child, where could you be?"_ Bayonetta thought.

* * *

Kamui was in her room brushing her hair. She hears a knock on her door and she gets up to open it. Dark Pit was outside of door. Kamui looked a little confused.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?" Dark Pit asked.

"Um, sure." Kamui muttered suspiciously as Dark Pit walked inside of Kamui's room. "Dark Pit right? Pit's twin brother?"

"Yeah. Speaking of brothers, I wanted to speak to you about yours."

Kamui started to look down on the ground. "Oh..."

"Do you know where Corrin is?"

"I do. He's by a lake deep within the forest. It's been a safe haven for him lately. What did you need to talk about with my brother?" Kamui asked with some concern.

"The whole Bayonetta situation. I know it was painful for the both of you, but I need to know why Corrin snapped like that."

Kamui felt worried. She didn't feel comfortable with talking about her mother to strangers. "I...I don't know if-"

"You can trust me? I have no intentions of hurting you or Corrin, I'm actually helping him. I just need some context."

Kamui sighed. In a situation like this, she wished she could just say no. In a sense, she was no different from her brother in opening up to people about things they shouldn't know about. "Back in our world. Our mother Mikoto was killed in front of her eyes, she died in Corrin's arms. She was later revived by our father. It was really her, but our father had some control of her. We...we had no choice but to kill her. Corrin and I never got to know our mother that much. We've only been with her for such a short amount time and...the only memory we have of her was being killed...twice." Kamui tried to fight back her tears.

"I'm sorry for your lost. It must've been hard trying to forget about it."

"It's been haunting me more now after Corrin's fight with Bayonetta. I've managed to hold back all my pain. Corrin however, he feels it was his fault that mother died. It haunts him till this day that mother is gone. He has a hard time moving on."

"I see. How come you didn't rage out along with Corrin?"

Kamui pulls out her dragon stone and shows Dark Pit. "This is a dragonstone. It was given to me by my cousin Azura to control my dragon form. Corrin has one too. However he was in a lot of stress which caused the stone to not function correctly. Why do you need to know so much about us?"

"There's a way we can get Corrin out of his depressed state. You're not going to like what I'm trying to do, but I'm trying to patch things up between Corrin and Bayonetta."

Kamui winced at the mention of Bayonetta. "W-what?! Why would you ever want to associate with that witch?! I don't want Corrin to have ANY interactions with her ever again! I won't allow my brother to get hurt!" Kamui yelled.

"Don't you see that Bayonetta makes him happy? You think keeping him away from her is going to make things better? You know he loves her right? This is a conflict for him. Bayonetta is someone he has strong feelings for. Even though Corrin is hurting, there's still that small feeling of hope he's holding that Bayonetta will come to him. You think isolating him is going to do him any good?"

"I'm trying to protect Corrin...I'm doing exactly what Xander did back in Nohr. Smash is a chance for Corrin to finally make his own decisions, but I can't allow him to be with someone as wicked Bayonetta. I still don't understand what he sees in her."

"Maybe...a sense of freedom? Think about it, Bayonetta is someone who hates being tied down and she's free to do whatever the hell she wants. If Corrin has been isolated for most of his life, meeting someone who is the definition of free is a different experience. Bayonetta gives Corrin a chance to be himself and be free like he always wanted."

"I see...it's understandable."

"Now I'll ask you this, do you want to take away Corrin's chance of free will? I know doing this is a horrible idea to you, but this is something that could make Corrin happy again."

Kamui stood in silence for a moment. She hated Bayonetta, Bayonetta was cold and heartless in her eyes. However, the same person she hates is giving the person she cares for the most and opportunity he was never given. What if she did keep Corrin away from Bayonetta? What would that really accomplish? Corrin would be having that same imprisoned feeling he had back home. Kamui let out a long sigh. "Okay. Go along with your plan. Please make my brother happy again." Kamui pleaded.

"I'll do whatever I can." Dark Pit exits out of the room to go and find Corrin.

* * *

Lucina has been walking around the forest looking for Bayonetta. She starts to hear gunshots firing and she follows the noise. Lucina sees Bayonetta shooting at a tree.

 _"How should I approach her? Maybe a careful approach would be good, don't want to anger her."_ Lucina thought. "Excuse me. Bayonetta?"

Bayonetta stops shooting and turns to see Lucina standing behind her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lucina. This is our first time speaking with each other. I've watched your battles. Your fighting skills are a spectacle to watch and you're very powerful."

"I appreciate the compliments dear. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Corrin."

"The little one? What about him do you want to speak about?"

"The altercation between you two. You didn't mean to insult his mother his mother right?"

"Not at all. It was just an accident. I got arrogant and one thing lead to another, I knew nothing of the child's background."

"I understand. Did you try to apologize for your mistake?"

"I did, however his trust for me is gone. I haven't gotten over it and it's been eating me up."

"You mind if I ask you a question? Have you ever told anything about yourself to Corrin?"

"No. There's nothing to tell." Bayonetta looked away from Lucina.

"You both have the problem of not telling each other anything. Bayonetta, what happened to your mother? Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel what Corrin was feeling."

Bayonetta stood in silence for a moment giving Lucina the cold shoulder. "Sorry. I don't talk about personal stuff with strangers."

"I understand. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I realize it was really stupid of me to do that taunt."

"There's still hope. I'm having Dark Pit speak to Corrin to try and patch things up with you. This is your chance to apologize."

"Really? I appreciate your help Lucina. You must be Dark Pit's girlfriend huh?"

"I am."

"He did say you were a strong woman. I couldn't agree more, and he made a good choice choosing you as his lover." Bayonetta smirked.

"T-thank you. Come on, let's find Corrin." Lucina and Bayonetta walk in the forest together to find Corrin.

* * *

Corrin was sitting by the lake. Beside him was a bunch of crumpled up papers of all the haikus he wrote. All of them were about Bayonetta. Corrin shook his head in frustration. He's been trying to get Bayonetta out of his head, but there was a certain feeling that he just couldn't shake off.

"Oh Cere, why can't I get you out of my head? I shouldn't be thinking about you like this...You took my trust and kindness and played me like a fool. So why do I have this empty feeling of not being with you anymore? I feel so conflicted." Corrin looked up toward the sky and let out another sigh. "Mother, did you have this same feeling when you met Father? What did you do when you had these feelings? If you were hurt by someone you really liked, did you forgive? ...Mother?" Corrin looked back down at the lake and sighed in defeat. He wished he had someone who could guide him through this.

Corrin heard some rustling in the bushes and turned around in fear. Unconsciously, his hand turned into a spear as he pointed it in the direction of the push. Dark Pit came out of the bushes with his hands in the air.

"Easy there dragon boy. I'm not here to hurt you. I came to look for you."

"H-How did you find me?"

"I asked your sister. I need to speak with you Corrin."

"I don't want to talk at the moment. Please leave." Corrin told him darkly before turning away from Dark Pit. His hand reverted back to normal as he continued to sulk.

"Don't you want to figure out why you're feeling the way you are about Bayonetta?" Corrin's eyes widened at the mention of Bayonetta's name. Corrin stayed silent. "I know I got your attention. I've watched you and Bayonetta hang out together. I see how happy you are around her. You never had a chance to make your own choices back home, huh? Bayonetta allows you to have that sense of free will and choices. You can be yourself when you're with her. About the whole situation, it was wrong for her to taunt you like that. However, should you really place all the blame on her?"

"What do you mean?! You think it was okay for her to talk about my dead mother?!" Corrin growled as he started to get upset again.

"I didn't say that. What I mean is, how do expect Bayonetta to know your mother was gone if you haven't told her anything about your mother? If Bayonetta was put in the same situation, she wouldn't take too kindly having you talking about her dead mother in a taunting manner. Then again, how would you know her mother was gone if she never bothered to open up about anything? What Bayonetta did was wrong, but this could've been avoided if you'd opened up to her." There was a long pause after that. Thinking that he wasn't getting through Corrin, Dark Pit prepared to leave, but not before giving some parting words. "She probably hasn't told you anything either. I'll leave you be, but just think about what I said and talk to Bayonetta. I promise you'll both have an understanding with each other."

With that said, Dark Pit leaves the forest area and headed back toward the mansion.

Corrin took a moment to think about Dark Pit's words. _"He's right...I haven't told Cere about Mother. I also don't want to tell her that I'm a king now, and I'll have to do my duties once I leave. I just...I need to refresh myself."_

Slowly, Corrin took off all his clothes and hung them by a tree branch. He stepped into the lake and began to wash himself up. A normal person would have gone to the shower to wash up, but Corrin was fine with washing up in the lake. He felt more at home when he bathed in the open. He was certain no one else was going to find him after Dark Pit, but he would be sorely disappointed.

Bayonetta and Lucina emerge from the bushes and were caught off guard seeing Corrin's naked body in front of them. Bayonetta moaned and licked her lips while Lucina's face turned red as her body shakes.

"U-U-Uh, I-I think I'm going to go back to the mansion. You two have need alone time." Lucina said as she silently ran back to the mansion.

"My my, this is quite a show." Bayonetta smirked.

Corrin froze in fear as he heard Bayonetta voice. Corrin slowly turned around with his body shaking and his face turned pale as he saw Bayonetta staring back at him. His mind turned off on him as he unconsciously covered himself. "CERE! DON'T STARE AT ME! I'M NOT CLOTHED! AVERT YOUR EYES UTILL I PUT THEM ON!"

Bayonetta covers her eyes with one hand, but slightly leaves it open to have a peek at Corrin. The poor prince was shuffling like mad to get his clothes back on that at this rate, he was going to drop his cape in the lake if he was over concerned of her watching him. _"Interesting to know he's packing a huge dragon under him."_ Bayonetta smirked.

"Okay you can look now."

Bayonetta uncovered eyes to see Corrin fully clothed. His cheeks were still very red and his hair was very damp. Without a towel, his hair was going to continue to drip onto his armor. Not like she minded too much. Corrin was capable of being sexy as well as being adorable.

"No need to get so worked up. I've stripped you down before if you recall." Bayonetta cursed to himself with her excessive teasing. He was still glaring at her when she reminded him of that incident where she forced him into the dress against his will. At this rate, she was going to lose her opportunity to apologize. _"Cereza, it's time to get serious."_ Bayonetta thought _._ "N-Nevermind. Little one, I wanted to talk to you."

Corrin avoided Bayonetta's gaze as a response. "I can't talk to you Cere. Don't hurt me again please."

"No that's not it. I want to apologize to you. If I would've known that you lost your mother, I would've never had made that taunt at you. I was not intending to hurt you dear. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you something about my mother." Corrin glanced at her in confusion before she continued. "Five hundred years ago when I was a young, I found my mother Rosa dead because of the witch hunt. I was devastated. I thought my father was responsible for her death, but the truth was he was too late to do anything. I went back in time and fought alongside with my mother while she was alive. I witnessed her die in front of my eyes by the real murderer. That was the last I saw of her. Seeing her again after all those years...I didn't know how to feel." Bayonetta looked down with hurt in her eyes.

Corrin turned back to look at Bayonetta. He started to frown as he saw Bayonetta not doing her trademark smirks. "Cere...I'm so sorry. I should've told you more about myself...it's not your fault you didn't know."

"Child, I just want us to be friends again. I'll change. I'll be nicer to you and I'll be more open about my feelings. No more games or tricks. I promise."

Corrin stood silent for a moment trying to decide how he would answer her. A small smile began to form on his face. "Cere, I forgive you. I promise to be more open about my feelings too. We're friends again."

Bayonetta began walking up towards Corrin. Corrin starts getting a little nervous and closes his eyes expecting a kiss. Bayonetta instead gave Corrin a warm hug. Corrin felt a little disappointed, but he gave Bayonetta a hug back.

"Come on darling. What do you say we go shopping? We can pick out something you like from there."

"Ok! I got some money with me now. I'll pay for the dresses you like." Corrin smiled already thinking of ways to make it up to her.

"Little one. It's nice to be with you again." Bayonetta started patting Corrin's head and rubbed his ear.

Corrin moaned slightly to her touch. How he missed this so much. The warm feeling in his heart returned as he learned into her touch. "Cere. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Corrin and Bayonetta held hands and walked to the mall together as friends once again.


End file.
